Seeking revenge
by maddie4eva
Summary: Future fic Miley and Jake are now going to be soon getting married, but someone who's not happy with the arrangement just might try to stop it. And yes, we're talking murder. JILEY! My first fan fic, please R & R!
1. Birthday Blast

**Disclaimer**: I, very unfortunately don't own Hannah Montana. Or Disney Channel. In fact I don't own anything except a cat. Now that's sad isn't it?

Story is all in: Miley's POV

"Okay Jackson, seriously, what is up with this whole blindfolded thing?" He had me blindfolded as he walked me down the hallway towards who-knows-where.

"You'll see" Was the only thing he said. Okay, so this was so unlike Jackson. I mean, I figured it was surprise since it was my eighteenth birthday, after all. But I don't do well with surprises. I just get this feeling that I need to know what it is, you know what I'm saying?

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Sure, shoot." His favorite word was 'shoot' when someone asked him if they could ask him something. It was his 'word of the week.'

"Is Jake there?" He sighed and rolled his eyes. Okay, so Jake and I have this thing going on. Besides, it's my eighteenth birthday (He's now 19) and I don't think my boyfriend should miss my passage into adulthood. "Well?"

"Yes, he's here." Good. That's all I needed to know.

Jake and I had been officially going out for two years. It had been a great two years, and I hoped there would be many more to come.

I stumbled along in my thoughts as Jackson pushed me this way and that. Finally he said "We're here." He pulled out my blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" I gasped and a smile of pure delight filled my face. Oliver, Lilly, Dad, Jake, Jake's parents, and even Luann and her dad where there. I only wondered why Jake's parents were there. Why would they be here? But I dismissed the thought and moved onto other things.

The room was filled with a million balloons (Okay, I'm exaggerating, maybe about 20 or 30) and there was a huge banner that read "Happy 18th birthday Miley!" A long glass table stood in one corner with a huge tower of presents on it. The couches were pushed off to the sides so that there was room in the middle. Another small table was off to the side with a bowl of pink lemonade and some plastic cups. There was also a bowl filled with potato chips.

"Wow, all for me?" I stared in disbelief around the room. I wondered how they had pulled it off without me noticing.

My dad came up and tweaked my nose "Picked it out special for ya, bud." I laughed and he winked at me.

"This has to be the best birthday ever!" I sighed and sat down on one of the couches. I closed my eyes, I wanted to breathe it all in and remember it forever. When I opened them again, everyone was sitting on the floor waiting for me. I scurried over, and sat down.

"Presents!" Lilly yelled, as she handed me one with a big pink bow on it.

"Awww..." I said. Just looking at the package, it was too cute. I carefully untied the bow and then tore off the paper. I gasped. Inside was the cutest little make-up kit with so many colors of lip gloss, lip stick, blush, eyeshadow, and everything! I hugged Lilly. "Thanks!"

Next Oliver handed me his. It was a small box. I opened the box and lifted out a $75 gift card to Hollister. "You shouldn't have!" I said as I hugged him too.

Jackson then handed me his. After I tore off the paper, I saw a video game, his favorite one. "Jackson?" I asked confused.

"To remember me by." Remember him? I looked at him confused and he put his hand on his heart. "I will always be in your heart." I rolled my eyes, and took Luann's and her dad's present next. Inside was a heart-shaped piece of wood that said 'Home is where the heart it.' A single tear rolled down my cheek and I hugged her.

"Don't get all mushy, cuz!" She said. I laughed, and leaned back.

"This is for you, bud." My dad handed me a small package. I opened it, and inside was a key ring. I looked at my father blankly and all he did was wink.

Next, Mr. and Mrs. Ryan handed me a gift card for $5, 000 dollars to IKEA, my favorite furniture store. I gapped, wondering what all this was about.

"Miles, will you go sit on the couch?" Jake asked. I walked over and sat down. What in the world could be going on? Jake bent down on one knee in front of me and I suddenly got it. I looked over at my dad who was smiling with tears in his eyes.

Jake pulled out a small velvet lined box and held it out.

"Miley," He whispered "Will you marry me?" Tears started flowing out my eyes, tears of joy.

"YES!" I screamed and I flew into his arms. He kissed me, and I kissed him back. Everyone was smiling and choking back tears except Jackson.

"Can we have the cake now?" He asked. Everyone laughed, and I said yes.


	2. Suprises

We sat at the kitchen table eating delicious chocolate cake with white frosting. On the cake it had said 'Happy Birthday Miley' in big curvy pink letters and had some flowers in frosting on it too. Oh, and 18 candles.

"So" I asked through my cake "What was –" My dad motioned to the mouth and I swallowed. Everyone laughed. After the laughter died down, my dad cleared his throat. He went and stood up, followed by Jake and the Ryans'.

"Today," He said "Is a very special day." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "It's Miley's birthday, and Jake and she are officially engaged." I smiled. "Of course, Miley has always known she wasn't going to college because of her whole Hannah thing." Everyone nodded. Jake and his family have known for about a year that I'm Hannah Montana, and of course my family and Oliver and Lilly know too. "Know, I know Miley is wondering some things."

"Heck, I am!" Everyone chuckled, and then my dad continued.

"First, Miles, this is hard on me, and probably you too …" He drifted off for a second and thought. "Unless of course, you don't want this."

"Go on!" I said. My dad came forward and placed something in my hand. A key.

"It's for a car."

"WHAT?!? THAT IS SO COOL!" I screamed. I was already out of my seat. "Sorry." I said and sat back down. "Anyways," My dad continued "It's a Sequoia Toyota." I squealed. "That's a pretty big car with a lot of seats, though. It's just me and Jake."

"You never know" My dad said and I rolled my eyes. Next Mr. Ryan came forward and placed another key in my hand. "It's for a house. Your house and Jake's house." I screamed. "NO WAY!" The parents looked at me puzzled. "But honey," Mrs. Ryan said "You're marrying Jake."

"I meant that in a good way as in an 'o-my-gosh-this-is-too-cool-I-can't-believe-this-is-happening' sort of way." Everyone cracked up. "So wait – that's what the furniture gift card is for?"

"Yep." Jake said. "And if you don't mind, I'll show you the house now." I nodded. "We can take your car." He said, giving me a sideways glance. "You mean it's here? At my house? Right now? This second?"

He nodded, and without a word I pushed past him, and I ran outside. I took out the key ring and slipped on the two keys. Then I opened the car and smelled the new car smell. Jake came up beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I love you" He whispered into my ear. I kissed him and he kissed back. Then we finally pulled apart, and I walked to the drivers side and got in and he walked to the passengers side.

I directed me the whole way, and we drove for about 2 and a half hours. We finally stopped at a 3-story house on the outskirts of town. It was near a lake, and it was beautiful. The house was brown with two white balcony's (on the second and third floor) going all the way around the house.

I walked up to the door and unlocked it. "I'll be there in a minute" Jake called. He was getting something from the trunk. "'Kay!" I called back. I stepped inside. It was amazing. The walls were brown in some rooms and white in the others. The rooms that were carpeted had fluffy white carpeting. I heard Jake come in and drop something on the floor.

"We're staying here tonight"

"I'd love to Jake, but there is no furniture. Not even a couch, much less beds!" I said, exasperated. He pointed somewhere over my shoulder. I looked and saw too sleeping bags. "Awww…" I cooed. "That is so sweet and romantic." He took a huge box and set it over on the floor by the sleeping bags, then went out and got another that was even bigger. "These are yours" He said.

"Huh?"

"Your brother packed them while your dad was telling you about everything." You're officially moved out and so am I. We go furniture shopping tomorrow. I smiled and headed to the bathroom to change. I walked back out in my pajamas and snuggled up in my sleeping bag. Jake was already in his, and I snuggled mine up next to his. He wrapped his arm around me, and we fell asleep like that.

**A/N**: Okay, that was the second chapter. I have the first 6 chapters saved on my computer already, so my first updates will probably be near each other. After the 6th chapter is posted, it might take me a while to update cause I'll have to write the chapters. One more thing, though this is off topic: YES! SANJAYA IS OFF A.I! WOO-HOO! There, now that I said that, I'm feeling a load better. Also, do you guys think my chapters should be longer? Idk, I might make them longer after chapter 6, I think. Keep reviewing you guys! Constructive crticism is appreciated! Hope everyone likes the chapter!


	3. The dangers of shopping

Jake and I entered the store hand and hand. "Where do you want to go first?" He asked. I shrugged. "Kitchen, I guess." He smiled and we headed. My favorite part of this store was walking through all the little 'rooms' they had set up.

First we chose stainless steel modern looking oven and an electric stove cook top. Jake wrote those down on a list. Then we looked through all the microwaves before settling with a stainless steel one that would match the oven. Jake wrote that down too. We got a matching fridge, and dishwasher. "Oh." I said suddenly. "Were there counters in the kitchen?" He nodded. "What color?" He told me they were marble so we picked out some white stools. Then we moved into the family rooms and bedrooms. We picked out leather brown and white couches, large plasma screen TV's, beds, bedspreads, sheets, dressers, desks, nightstands, lamps, everything. Jake wrote it all down and it was everything I'd dreamed for and more.

And how could we afford all this? First off the gift card, though that didn't count for very much, and second, because I'm Hannah Montana and Jake is, well, Jake Ryan, and we both make a fairly steady, big, income.

When we got to the cash registered, Jake gave them our list of stuff, payed, and asked for it to be delivered. The cashier said it would arrive in one to two days. We left.

Jake wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. "How about a bite to eat?" He asked. I nodded, and we headed to a small deli. After we had ordered, and had our food, we sat outside. I started on my salad, but felt uncomfortable. Like someone was watching me. I turned around and saw a man who looked about in his forties staring at me. His eyes cut into my head and I quickly turned around. That guy creeped me out. I continued on my salad and tried to smile.

"How's your food?" Jake asked. I swallowed what was in my mouth and replied "Good. I like love the salad, and this water is really out of this world!" I joked. Jake laughed. "Seriously, though" He said. "It's good." I took another bite of my salad. "Mmm…" I said and Jake laughed again.

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the man get up. I hoped he was leaving. He walked into the deli. Everything seemed fine until.

"HEY EVERYONE! JAKE RYAN'S OUT THERE!" The man yelled. Jake quietly cursed and we stood up, as hordes of fans came up. Some were from deli, some were just across the street and they heard. Either way, a bunch of people came up surrounding Jake. Somehow I was pushed to the outside of the crowd.

"Alright, alright, one autograph at a time." I could hear Jake saying. I rolled my eyes.

"Hello." It was the man. "What's your name?"

"Miley." I answered confidently. I was surprised at myself.

"Your Jake's new beau, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm his fiancée." I said, smiling. He smiled and chuckled a little. That scared me, and my smile faded, but I brought it back, determined not to show my fear.

"Well, I'm Henry." He stuck out a hand. I hesitated, then shook it. But when I tried to let go, he wouldn't.

"Um.." I said.

"You want me to let go?" He asked. I nodded, and he tightened his grip. "Not a chance." He laughed a little then started pulling me.

"Let go!" I said, not yet yelling "You dirty little - You asshole! Get your hands off me, you frikkin' bastard!" He just laughed and continue to pull me. "Jake!" I yelled. He didn't hear. Too busy with his fans. "Jake!" I screamed, louder. Still nothing. The man continued pulling me, laughing. "JAKE! HELP!" I screamed as a loud as I could. Anything, please get his attention! "JAKE! HELP! HELP!" He turned around, recognizing my voice, and then he saw the man dragging me. "HELP!" I screamed again.

"MILES!" He yelled pushing through his fans. But he was too late. The man thrust me in his car and slammed the door. "JAKE HELP ME!" I screamed, as the car drove off. I peered out the window, trying to open the door. But it wouldn't budge. Jake was chasing the car screaming something. Then the man hit me on the head, and I passed out.

A/N: 'Kay, I posted chapter 3 like right after chapter 2. This is kind of the suspense building chapter. I'll probably post again tomorrow ... I'll keep you guys waiting. Anyways, keep reviewing. Toodles!


	4. Where is she?

Dang, I thought. It was freezing cold in here. Where was I, and how did I get here? And then I remembered. I had been kidnapped – no, wait. I was 18. I had been _adultnapped_. Was that even possible? Was that even a word? I didn't know. I couldn't even think. The room was dark. I looked down at myself. I was covered in an itchy wool blanket. I was still in my clothes, thank goodness. There was no showing of the time, no clock. Suddenly the door opened.

"Hello." A creepy voice said, laughing.

JAKE'S POV (Ok, I changed my mind. There are some points from Jake's POV)

I was frantic. I needed to get in the car, I needed to get Miley. I was screaming stuff, but I had no idea what I was saying. I just needed her, that was all I knew. This was stupid. Why had the stupid man taken her? What did he want with her? Was this revenge? But revenge for what? I didn't know. I was supposed to tell Miley the plan tonight. We were going to have a candlelight dinner in our house tonight and I was going to tell her about our wedding. She didn't know when we were getting married, and I was going to tell her – in two weeks. But now, that didn't seem possible.

I had an idea. I payed the deli $20 for the food and told them to keep the change. I didn't care. I asked them to phone the police. Then I headed for the car – dangit! Miley had the keys.

"WHY?" I screamed. My head was exploding whit all these thoughts. I fell down to the ground on my hands and knees as a group of people watched me. I started sobbing.

"You can use my car" It was a woman.

"Really?" I couldn't believe my luck. She handed me the keys. "Bring it back to this address." She wrote her address and handed me the paper, which I stuffed in my pocket. I raced into her car, and was on the road faster than you could say fast. I needed to find Miley.

MILEY'S POV

"What do you want from me?" I asked the man. I brought the blanket to my neck, hugging it around me. "What?" I repeated.

"Nothing. I'm just mad."

"Mad at who?"

"You." He glared in my direction.

"Why would you be mad at me?"

"Do you remember an Ashley?"

"Yes" I whispered, very quietly.

"She committed suicide because of you. SHE wanted to be married to Jake Ryan. SHE wanted to be with him. SHE wanted to be his, to be held in his arms, and SHE wanted to kiss him. But you took it from her. All of it, and she was so upset, she up and killed herself."

"What do you have to do with h-her? Why d-do you want m-me?" My voice shook.

"Because I was her father. And I want revenge on you for all the pain you caused my daughter." His frown turned into a smile. But he caught himself and stopped. "MILEY STEWART, YOU ARE THE WORST THINK THAT HAPPENED TO ME AND ASHLEY! I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU FOR CAUSING THE DEATH OF MY DAUGHTER! DO YOU HEAR ME?" He yelled. "There," he said "Glad we got that sorted out." Then he advanced on me.

A/N: Okay, thanks to all the FABULOUS people to review! Please review if you do not already! I will wait until I get 7 more reviews (So I will have 14) until I update again so please review! I really want to know everyone's opinion.


	5. Secrets Revealed

JAKE'S POV

I was too late, the other car was already long gone and I had no idea where I was going. I stopped suddenly and pulled to the side of the road. For no reason at all, I honked the horn and then I screamed I was so pissed. God, why did this have to happen to me of all people.

Suddenly I heard a girl scream from a cabin nearby. That was my only hope so I hopped out of the car and began running.

MILEY'S POV

"Please!" I was pleading with the man. He was holding a gun in one hand. One shot and I was dead. I prayed that Jake was near. _Please Jake, be near_.

The guy kept laughing his idiotic laugh.

"My daughter is dead." He said.

"I know, and I'm terribly sorry." I didn't have the courage to tell him that if he hadn't spoiled her so much, she might still be alive.

"Yea, yea. Sure, you're sorry. You just want to get out of here alive, don't you?" I nodded, fear showing in my eyes. He laughed again.

"Well, sissy, I hate to burst your bubble, but that ain't gonna be happening. Say your prayers." He raised the gun to a perfect aim at me. I screamed, and he lowered the gun. "I'm having fun with this. I just might keep you alive a little longer than was planned."

I closed my eyes. _I love you Jake, and I love Dad, and I love Jackson, and I love Lilly and Oliver, and all my friends_ – _and, and, I hope you all know that as I'm about to die, and I'll never stop loving you and _–

"MILEY!" It was Jake, hoping for me to answer so he would have a clue to which room I was in. The man heard the scream and shot at me. I screamed and ducked, and it just barely missed me. Jake heard me and came running in. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" He screamed at the man, who just laughed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER?"

The man paused and lowered the gun. He began speaking slowly and clearly to Jake. "I … want … to … kill … her." He said. Jake's eyes widened, and he took a step toward me. The man raised the gun towards me again. "You move, she dies." He said to Jake. Jake swallowed. "Why do you want to kill her?"

"You remember my daughter Ashley? SHE wanted you. To be your girlfriend, to be loved by you. SHE wanted to marry you, and SHE wanted to kiss you. But Miley stepped in and you two fell in love. My daughter was so heartbroken that she killed herself. Now, I will kill Miley."

"Over my dead body." Jake said. I wanted to tell him to go and save himself. Jake started towards me, and the gun fired. I screamed, and ducked again. Jake froze to his spot, now aware of what this man was capable of. The man shot again, but missed me by so far, I didn't have to duck, but I still ducked and screamed anyways. The man was laughing hysterically. Jake punched him, and he dropped the gun, which Jake picked up and aimed at the man. The man fell to the ground, pleading with Jake.

"Don't kill me, don't kill me, I was only so upset, that my daughter is dead." I felt safe and walked over to Jake.

"Maybe," I whispered "You shouldn't have spoiled her, and she wouldn't have been so upset." He glared at me, and grabbed my ankles. I fell to the ground, and he took out a knife.

"Jakie-boy, if you shoot, I will slice her throat." I could feel the cold blade against my neck, and I don't know what happened next, because I passed out of fear.

A/N: Okay, so I didn't wait for four reviews - but I didn't gain any reviews for the longest time, so I decided to update for those who actually like this story (I hope - maybe someone out there likes it) and say thanks to all my faithful reviewers. If you are reading this, please review wether you thought it was good or bad. Please! (:


	6. Dreams and picnics

_I woke up in an all white room. _

"_Welcome to heaven" A robot said. I shook my head,_

"_What?" The robot sighed_

"_You died." He said very slowly as if I was dumb. "That meanie killed you. But Jake killed him. The meanie went down to hell."_

"_Where is Jake?"_

"_Well, he didn't die."_

"_You have got to be kidding me. I can't be dead."_

"_You're right, I am kidding you! You're having a dream."_ He disappeared and I jerked up. I was in a hospital.

"Miley?" Jake said, with concern in his voice.

"Yea. What happened?" I was dizzy. I lied back down on the pillows and Jake lied down next to me.

"Well, you passed out after he pulled you down. I was really worried he was going to kill you. I shot because I thought he wouldn't have time to hit you. I've never used a gun before – and well, I barely just hit his shoulder. He laughed and your head a bit – " I reached up to feel a big bandage on my head. Then Jake continued. "I screamed at him, and grabbed the knife from him – I have no idea how, and then I tackled him and he passed out because I made him hold his breath for so long, and then I called 911 and here we are."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"In the hospital. He'll be going to jail soon, don't worry." I must of looked relieved at that, because Jake smiled. "Does your head hurt?" I gave him a weird look and then said sarcastically

"Oh no, my head feels fine, I feel like I could do a headstand – "

"Really?" He said impressed. I rolled my eyes.

"I was being sarcastic, Jake. Of course my head hurts! What do you think?"

"That you could do a headstand – " I cut him off.

"You weren't supposed to answer that question, Jake."

"Oh." He smiled. "Want anything?"

"Yea, actually, a nice chai latte and a blueberry muffin from Starbucks." He saluted me and I laughed.

"Yes Ma'am." He left, and I stared down at my feet. Today was the weirdest day of my life, and so was that dream. I had so many questions, and I knew Jake didn't know the answers. How could such a bad day of shopping for furniture for a new house turn into a horrible day of head cuts and guns? How did that guy know it was me and how did he know where I was?

I tried to thing of other things, but every little noise I heard scared me. Where was Jake with my chai latte and muffin? I was hungry. My throat was suddenly dry, but the truth was I didn't want to be alone. I was scared. What if the guy came down to my room. How would he know what room I was in? Isn't he unconscious anyway? I forgot to ask Jake that. I should've asked Jake that. It would have been a good idea. I tried to chase these thoughts away. I didn't know what to do. Someone walked into the room.

"Hello?" they asked. I practically screamed, and then I saw it was only a nurse. "Are you alright, dear?" She asked, looking honestly concerned.

I nodded. "Yea, you just scared me." She looked a little embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"It's alright." She straightened her skirt and walked over to some kind of doctor machine, checking up on something that was hooked up to my arm. She nodded a few times, then handed me some medicine. "This will ease the pain." She said, motioning to my head. I nodded and took the pills, starting to feel drowsy. "It will make you tired almost immediately." She said, sounding far off. I fought to keep my eyes opened. "You should probably sleep a bit." I nodded and fell off into a deep sleep.

"_Jake?" I called. "Jake? Jake!" I saw him, and ran towards him. We were in a forest. I ran into his arms, and he swirled me around._

"_Come with me." He said. I nodded, and he led me to a field filled with flowers. There was a picnic he had set out. I smiled._

"_Mmm… looks delicious!" I said. I grabbed a plate and got a burger and some potato chips. I dug in. "Tastes delicious too!" I said, and he laughed. Suddenly a burst of cool air swept past and I shivered._

"_Why don't we go into that cabin over there?" He pointed to a cabin on the edge of the forest. I nodded, and we gathered up the stuff. We walked to the cabin, and once we entered it, he locked the door. "Jake," I asked, "Why did you lock the door?" He smiled. _

"_I'm not Jake." He turned into Ashley's dad right in front of my eyes. I screamed and screamed, before bolting awake. _

That was a scary dream. I sat up, and looked into a pair of cold ice blue eyes. Ashley's dad's eyes.

"Hello." He said.

A/N: Ok, there's that. Do you think I'm making Ashley's dad appear too much. I should make a name for him, but I can't find one that suits him. Hmm… give me some ideas, people. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please review some more!


	7. Help me

A/N: Okay, I'm gonna go with Austin for his name.

"What are you doing here?" I screeched. "Get away from me, pervert!" I was going to scream for help, but quick as a flash he had a bandana around my mouth and the door locked.

"Miley." He stated. "So nice to see you. Fancy that, we end up in the same hospital. However, where I'll be going to jail, after I'm done playing with you, you'll be somewhere much worse."

"I whonts gos tos hels" I said through my bandana.

"Yes you will. For cheating on your fiancée. He ribbed my bandana off and I grasped for air. "By the way, these walls are soundproof. You know, in case a patient is screaming 'bloody murder' while they're having a baby. Oh, one more thing." He quickly tied a rope around my feet so they were attached to the chair. Then he pulled my arms back and tied them up too. "There."

"What do you mean by cheating on my fiancée – there's no way I could do that. I would never do that. There's no one here for me to cheat on him with anyway." He laughed.

"By the way, my name's Austin."

"I wouldn't want your name on my lips. I will never say 'Austin.'"

"Oh, you just did, pretty."

"Don't call me pretty." I glared at him, sending razor beams into him. They seemed to reflect off him.

"And to your other remark. There is someone here who you can cheat on your fiancée with."

"Oh yeah. I don't see anyone here besides me and you." Oh, god. I am so dumb sometimes. Duh. It hit me. It's just me and … him.

"Me." He laughed.

"What?" I said, before I caught myself. I knew all too well what he was talking about, and I didn't like it one bit. Not at all.

"You can cheat on him with me." He said, grinning evilly. Oh no, god, please help, I thought. He was going to rape me.

He advanced. I screamed, but I knew no one could hear me. He was right, the walls were soundproof. Damn, I thought. Where's Jake. And then I heard a knock on the door.

"Miles, open up. It's me, Jake." (A/N: I don't know if there's such thing as this kind of sound proof wall, but it's like people can't hear her from inside, but she can hear people outside, if that makes sense.)

"JAKE!" I screamed.

"He can't hear you, pretty." He came closer. Soon he reached me. Jake kept pounding on the door. "Miles, come on! Why is this thing locked? I got you your muffin and chai latte!" He untied my knots. I tried to break free of him, to run to the door, but he held me back. He pushed me on top of the bed. No, I thought, please, god, no.

"Miley! Seriously, stop playing games and open up the door! Are you mad at me or something?" No, I wanted to say. Instead, I clammed up. Austin reached his arm towards me, while holding onto me with his other arm. Slowly his hand brushed down my whole body until he reached my stomach. He reached behind my back and untied the ties that held the hospital robe together. He smiled greedily.

"Miles, you're getting me really worried. Open up this door, now!" Austin laughed a little. Then he slowly pulled the robe off of me. I lied there in my bra and underwear. He slowly took my whole body in before rubbing his hand along my stomach. I tried to slap his hand away, but he grabbed it. "Pretty, don't hurt me or I'll hurt you faster" I gave him a look. "It means I'll rape you sooner." Oh, god. I didn't want to be raped sooner. I concluded that if I stayed still, maybe Jake would be able to come in before he could rape me.

"Miley! Open up! Fine then, be that way, I'll just wait outside here until you're ready to let me in." Austin reached down with his hands to unzip his pants. I made an attempt to run to the door, but he grabbed me and whispered "Faster." He pushed me back onto the bed, and I stayed still. He let go of me, and unzipped his pants before pulling down them down.

"Miles! Let me in!" Austin slid his pants off all the way. Then he took off his shirt, and then reached towards me. He grabbed my bra, and started to unhook it. Suddenly I heard a bang and saw Jake. "Help!" I screamed. I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was Jake yelling "What the hell!"

A/N: Sorry if that scene was a little inappropriate. I shouldn't have gotten into so much detail. I almost got into more, but stopped myself. I don't want to lose my readers, lol. I just wanted to make it more scary and suspense building and stuff. Thanks to all my reviewers and keep reviewing!


	8. Hiatus

IMPORTANT: NOT A CHAPTER

I'm so sorry guys – I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy and thinking about starting a Dasey story (Life With Derek) and I got a great idea for it last night! I want to work on it a bit, so I'm putting this story on hiatus. So sorry! I will be able to continue with this story by the time school let's out, probably sometime around the 20th of June, although I might be working on my Dasey story, so you guys could read and review that, it would be good. I will update as soon as I can, plus I've been running low on ideas for this story, so I think I'll wait till an idea comes to me.

Thanks to all my reviewers!


	9. I will never leave you

A/N: Okay, I know that everyone hates me like crazy for not updating in like, 2 months. And I don't want to bore you with my long line of excuses so I'll just say stuff came up and I didn't have much time. But, I decided to continue my stories, because I **absolutely **hate it when I come across a story that I really want to read more of and it hasn't been updated in like, a year, and I know it's been abandoned. So I will try as hard as I can do stick with my stories, even though as school starts, I may not have as much time for them.

Disclaimer: You wish I owned Hannah Montana. But I don't. Or Cody Linley either, for that matter. Now on with the story!

MILEY POV:

I woke up in a hospital bed. Again. That seemed to be happening a lot to me lately. Everything was going wrong – just everything. And I was getting so tired of it. I sat up unsteadily leaning against the pillows. I could here voices outside.

"I know Mr. Jake Ryan – we're doing everything we can to try and have your fiancée wake – Oh, hello. You're awake."

"Who's awake?" I could hear Jake say from outside. "Is it Miley?" He raced into the room. "Miley!" I was overcome by a big hug from Jake.

"Le me beath!" I tried to say, buried into him.

"Oh, sorry." He pulled back looking at me. "Oh god, I'm so glad you're okay. I was extremely worried."

"Why? I couldn't have been out that long – I mean, I faint a lot from a lot of things, you know that, I was only out like what one, two hours –" He cut me off.

"Miley – you were out two weeks."

"Two weeks? Jake Zombie Slayer Ryan, are you SERIOUS?" He only nodded solemnly. I looked down at my hands. "Wow," I said "That's a long time." All of a sudden I remembered Austin. I shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked concern in his voice.

"Yea. But – what happened to – to – Austin?" I was scared to say the name and ashamed at what had almost happened. I felt dirty, even though it wasn't my fault. Nothing had happened, so I couldn't really be cheating, could I? I didn't even have a say in it – at all. Right?

"He died, but – " Jake seemed unsure how to say this "Ashley had – a brother. Who's, um, not to happy at his sister's death, either."

"Oh god," I whispered "I – I'm sorry it's all my fault." I felt horrible, a deep pit in the bottom of my stomach. I slid down in the blankets, lower, lower, lower.

"Don't be, Miley. None of it's your fault. I love you and I want to be with you – forever. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But you don't want to be with crazy-stalked Miley who-never-can-be-left-alone." I said sinking deeper. Jake stared at me for a few moments before grabbing my shoulders.

"Miley Hope Stewart Soon-To-Be-Ryan, I love you no matter how many idiot stalkers are after you. I love you no matter how crazy you are. I love you no matter how long I will have to stay with you – I want to stay with you. I never want to leave you. Never. I will never leave you."

"Promise?" I whispered, barely audible.

"Promise."

A/N: Okay, I know that was short, but I just felt like that was a good button. So even if you hate click the little blue button and review. Oh, and I want to make this story long, so I mentioned the brother, so that even if Austin died, the story can still have a lot of plot. Although I will warn you that the next few chapters will be lots of fluff before we have any more suspense. And maybe even a baby? Tell me what you think!


End file.
